The present disclosure relates to profiling tasks performed in distributed systems, and more specifically, to tracing calls across virtual machines to enable profiling in a distributed computing system.
Distributed computing systems provide a seamless computing experience to end users from a variety of computer hardware and software. These systems may enable more complicated computing tasks with no more complexity to end users. The distributed computing systems may enable computing resources to solve more complex problems than those problems that can be solved on a singular computing device. The distributed computing systems may enable modularity and scalability of computing resources.